How It Ended
by PoisonDutchess
Summary: Warning rated:T for violence and language Dick is Bruce Wayne's son. His mother ran away when he was only four months old,leaving Bruce to raise his son. Things start to go awry when Bruce hears a scream coming from Dick's room.When he rushes in he finds out that his son has been kidnapped and things start to escalate from their. Things are getting worse from their.
1. Prologue

My love is going to see the error in his ways. But knowing him, he's going to need some _persuasion_.

"Inteligent!" my voice is raspy I know but I am losing much of my patience. "Where is my control collar? I am sick of waiting! It's already been more than a week and a half," I say in an angered tone.

"Oh my queen!" he bows as if trying to please me. It's not working. " I have just finished!" he gives me the collar.

I inspect the collar before asking ,"How does it work?"

"Simply, my queen, it is already programmed to your beautiful voice. So all you have to do is just give a command!"

"Well so if everything is already done then **why did it take a damn week and a half!**" I ask.

Oh great! Now he's stuttering some bull sh!t I don't even understand.

"Just don't take this long next time, k?" I say as I walk out the door. I still clutch the control collar in my bunched up fists. Now to start the actual plan.


	2. Chapter 1

"Come back here!" Bruce yelled playfully.

"Never wever!" Dick yelled back giggling.

Bruce got a hold of the little six year old and picked me up from behind, nuzzling into his neck. Dick was giggling wildly. He tried to wiggle free but he was being tickled to hard.

"You thought you could get away from me!" Bruce emphasizing 'me'.

Dick was being tickled too hard too form words. Bruce finally let him down. Both still giggling. Bruce looked at the clock, realizing what time it was.

"Wow the day went by fast! It's also way past you bedtime." Bruce said still looking at the clock.

"But daddy!" Dick whined.

"No buts mister," Bruce said as he picked him up. Dick laid his head on Bruce's left shoulder. Dick yawned giving in to his bedtime.  
Bruce opened the door and laid Dick on the bed. He walked to his dresser and got out a pair of pajamas. He laid them next to Dick and started to untie his shoes.

Once Dick was dressed, Bruce tucked him and gave him a good night kiss on his forehead.

"Good night Dick," Bruce said as he pulled the cover up further.

"Good night daddy," Dick said sleepily.

Bruce ruffled his hair and left the room not before saying another "good night" to Dick. He quietly shut the door and walked to his room and started to get himself ready for bed. When he was getting into his bed, he heard a scream.

The scream was coming from across the door. Exactly where Dick's room was.


	3. Chapter 2

Bruce ran into the room, and gasped.

The window was all the way open, the covers on the bed were in a complete jumble with a few slashes through them, all the books that were on his bookshelf were now on the floor, and there were a few drops of blood on the white bed sheet.

Bruce's hands were balled up into fists and he punched the wall, leaving a hole in the wall.

He darted to the grandfather clock and ran into the elevator. He quickly got on his bat costume and then ran to his computer.

Taila's face lit up the whole screen.

"Taila!" Bruce screamed.

"I do not like your tone Bruce," Taila casually said as if nothing was wrong in the world.

"Where's Dick!" Bruce yelled at the screen.

"Oh, your little boy. Don't worry Bruce he barely got here, but he's in good hands," Taila smiling an evil smirk.

"Damn you Taila!" Bruce yelled. He turned off the computer and got into his bat jet. He went to the source of the video feed of Taila sent him.

When he got there he jumped out and looked around the moai statues. He found the opening in the ground and jumped in.

His body tense as he walked down the winding stairs. As very many stairs, Bruce peeked around the corner to see Taila holding Dick. His head over her right shoulder.

"His face looks so peaceful," Bruce thought. He snapped himself out of the cuteness trance and got out a batarang. He raised his batarang and threw it, hitting five of the six men surrounding Tailia and Dick.

Taila turned around now not letting Bruce see his son's sleeping face. "Oh Bruce, I was afraid you wouldn't make it," she said somewhat happily. Bruce jumped and landing in front of Taila.

"Give me back my son!" Bruce demanded. Dick moved now laying his head against Taila's chest. Snuggling up to Taila for warmth.

"Aw, would you look at that?" Taila said as looked at the sleeping boy. Bruce's heart was about to exploded of jealousy and anger.


	4. Chapter 3

Bruce's body tensed. His son was in the hands of a merciless woman.

Taila stroked Dick's hair. A ninja sneaked behind Bruce and stuck the collar on his throat. Bruce instantly fell to his knees. His eyes glowed bright neon white.

"Stand up," Taila ordered, Bruce did as he was told. Taila walked by him and gave him a kiss upon his cheek. "I know you'll be furious beloved, but it's for the best," Taila said as she walked away still carrying Dick in her arms. "Time to sleep in a bed, little one," Taila kissed his head and in response Dick whimpered

He snuggled closer into Taila's warm arms. He wrapped his arms around Taila's throat and snuggled his head into her chest.

Taila walked into an empty bedroom and tucked Dick into bed. She kissed his forehead and pulled his covers up to his chin. She walked out of the bedroom and silently closed the door. A smile crept up to her lips. "Everything is going according to plan," she thought as she walked back to Bruce's location.

She walked up to Bruce, pulled off his mask and gave him a big kiss on the lips. She walked over to her computer, on the other side of the room, and started to work.

Bruce stood there. The control collar not even letting him think.


	5. Chapter 4

Taila woke up and went to check up on Dick. She quietly opened the door to find that he was already awake. She went over and picked up the child and asked him, "You hungry little one?"

Dick replied with a little nod as he lay on her chest. She walked into the kitchen and put him in a chair, and went off to cook him breakfast.

She sat the breakfast on the table, and Dick was eating like he hadn't eaten in a thousand years.

"Quite the hungry one, eh?" Tailia said as she ruffled his hair.

After he finished his meal Tailia picked him up and walked out the room. She walked into a room with a huge flat screen TV and a reclining couch. She sat him on the reclining couch and handed him the remote.

"Go crazy," She said. She walked out of the room and walked to Bruce's location.

"Good morning Bruce," Taila said with an evil smirk. She ordered him to hack into G.P.D.* main computer. Bruce gritted his teeth as he did what she said.

After he did what she told him to she ordered him to take off his belt and hand it over. As he did so, he really wanted to smack Taila right across the face. She took his belt and walked out of the room, only to return with Dick in her arms. All of her men surrounded Bruce with fully loaded guns. "Eject control collar," Taila said as she walked over handing Bruce his son.

"DADDY!" Dick said as he reached for Bruce. Bruce took a hold of his son and repeatedly kissed his head as Dick snuggled up to his dad's warmth.

"I would suggest you leave before things get _bloody_," Tailia said as her hands behind her back. Bruce walked cautiously over to his bat-jet. He put a squirming Dick in the back seat as he hoped into the front. As they took off Dick stared off into the window as a burning question was biting Bruce.

"Why?"

*G.P.D. = Gotham Police Department


	6. Chapter 5

**I decided to add onto this story, so here it is!**

The plane ride home was very quiet. Bruce kept looking behind him to see if Dick was still there before he finally spoke.

"You're awfully quiet back there," Bruce said, worry in his voice.

"Why couldn't I stay at Tailia's?" Dick asked.

Bruce sighed before he spoke, "Dick we can talk about that when you're older," Bruce really hoped he didn't ask more questions. It would scare the living hell out of him if he realized he had been kidnapped.

A silence engulfed the ride until they got home. Bruce got out first and walked over to Dick and picked him up and placed him on his feet.

"Alfred what time is it?"

"It is quarter to eleven a.m."

"Oh, would you like something to eat Dick?" He looked down at his son who was staring off into space.

"Nah, Tailia gave me bafast already," Dick said as he looked up at Bruce.

"Bafast?" Bruce questioned.

"Bafast! Y'know breakfast?" Dick said as if Bruce had said the most stupidest thing in the world.

"Oh, well then you can go play with your toys," Bruce said as he picked the little six year old up. Dick wrapped his arms around his neck and nuzzled his nose into his chest. He walked him over to an examining table that was littered with Dick's toys.

"Now be good," Bruce said as kissed his forehead.

"Don't worry daddy I won't," Dick said as he started to play with his fire trucks and construction crew. Bruce ruffled his hair before walking over to the bat computer.

"Something on your mind master Bruce?" Alfred asked as he handed him a glass of water.

"Tailia, all she did was take my belt and made me hack into the GPD*,"

"Knowing Tailia sh-"

"NEEEEEERROOOOOOMMMMM" Dick had an airplane and the airplane was shooting imaginary bullets at the construction crew. Bruce chuckled at he sight of Dick shouting plane sounds.

"_As I was saying_, knowing Tailia she always has a plan," Alfred tried to assure Bruce.

"You're right, she always has a plan, and this plan has to do with the Gotham police department," Bruce said as he turned around and started to type on his computer.

"PSH PSH PSH AHHHHHH!" Dick yelled as he continued to play will with his toys, while Bruce playfully rolled his eyes.

**What did you think? I decided to finish this because a lot of people were reading it and I kind left you all hanging...**

_**Funfact: I know more disgusting words than a tween should know… :() I could go into detail but I'll leave it at that.**_


	7. Chapter 6

"How is the in invention of yours going, Iteligent?" Tailia leaned back into her chair. The inventor bowed before he speaks.

"I only need to make a few finishing touches my queen,"

"Perfect," an evil smile crept onto Tailia's face.

* * *

Bruce sat on the couch looking at the local news on his laptop while Dick places a T-Rex on his keyboard.

"He have a booboo," dick said innocently. Bruce picked up the T-Rex seeing that an arm has been ripped off and now is hanging limp by a few strings.

"What happened?" Bruce looks at the toy wondering how Dick had ruined his arm.

"He was very brave in battle," Dick nods his head, looking at the ground.

"Put him on the coffee table and I'll look at him later," Bruce handed him the three limbed T-Rex. Dick grabbed the toy very carefully and placed him on the table like he was a very fragile piece of glass. He then ran off happily and started to play with some scratched up hot wheels.

"Find any clues to Tailia, master Bruce," Alfred said as he walked up.

"I am looking at new, both local and world wide, for something up her alley," Bruce heavily sighed,

"Ah, your search may seem fruitless but it may be because she has not _done _anything yet," Alfred said, getting Bruce's interests up.

"You're probably right Alfred," Bruce sat up and stretched. He looked over at Dick to see his eyes drooping. He walked over to the sleepy child and crotched down.

"You tired?" Bruce said as he ruffled his midnight hair.

"No I'm not tired!" Dick whined, a smile crept onto Bruce's lips.

"How about a nap? I bet that sounds good," Bruce said as he picked up Dick.

"Ya I could use one, look at these muscles," Dick showed off his biceps. Bruce kissed his forehead; he realized he had a very high fever.

"You're burning up," Bruce said as walked over to the couch and sat him down. Dick coughed then he let out a groan as he fell into the back of the couch.

"You poor thing," Bruce mumbled, "Alfred can you get me a thermometer?" Alfred went out of the room and quickly came back with a thermometer.

**I know it's a short cliffhanger but I hope you like it! The next chapter will be more adventurous.**


	8. Chapter 7

Dick placed the thermometer in Dick's mouth and pulled it out.

"106 degrees!" Bruce studied the thermometer, hoping that it was wrong. He placed his hand on Dick's forehead and pulled it back.

"You are burning up," Concern filled his eyes.

"Daddy, I'm tired," Dick whined as he looked into Bruce's eyes.

"Oh I know," Bruce picked up Dick and the little child placed his chin on his left shoulder. Bruce entered Dick's room and walked over the small twin bed.

He pulled back the sheets and placed Dick inside. Alfred walked in with a small hand cloth and a bowl of cool water. Bruce dipped the cloth into the water and dabbed Dick's forehead.

Bruce's crime alert communicator started to go off in his pocket.

"Damn it," he mumbled. Bruce bent down and gave Dick a kiss on the forehead, "Daddy will be right back, okay?" Bruce turned around, "Alfred take care of him," Alfred gave him a small nod.

Bruce rushed to the bat cave and put his costume on.

He looked at the details of the crime in progress. There was an attack on the Gotham Police Department.

"Tailia," he muttered as he jumped into his bat car. He punched the coordinates into his GPS and drove off.

**Okay it's not as adventurous as I thought, but it's a start. I hoped you liked! The next chapter I will try to make longer.**


End file.
